


Unclean Escape

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Rip Off the Masks [2]
Category: BOSS (TV), Liar Game
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiyama is brought in for questioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclean Escape

The former swindler looks almost bored as he peruses the file detailing down to the single yen how much he bankrupted the MLM formerly known as the Shuuei Group. If there’s any reaction to seeing the evidence of his first big con—pride, anger, anything at all—he’s good at hiding it.

“It doesn’t look good,” Eriko says at last. She closes the file. “Your prior convictions don’t do much to reassure us of your good character. The guards at the prison seemed almost convinced that you weren’t a criminal by nature, but after this, I can’t be sure.”

Akiyama remains silent. From what information she has about the corporation—people being put deeply into debt, at least 10 missing persons reports that seem to have connections to the organization, as well as reports of property transactions that haven’t been properly documented—Eriko can’t say she doesn’t privately sympathize with anyone who would fight them. Unfortunately, her job is to investigate criminals. She can’t pin down anyone involved with the corporation to an illegal activity. On the other hand, Akiyama’s alleged activities are practically textbook.

“The Liar Game Corporation,” Eriko taps the invitations against the table, that spell out the whole twisted but legal terms the players have agreed to, “has provided us with video footage of you outright telling one of your suspected co-conspirators about how your plan of bringing down the corporation. That in itself would be overwhelming evidence to your own guilt. But if you confess, we won’t have to investigate further. Akagi, Makizono, Fukunaga,” she pauses “Kanzaki. None of them have to be a part of this. They were just innocent tools used by you, after all. Or were they?”

That catches him. “It was a solo job,” Akiyama says at last with barely enough bravado to pass as bragging, “just like the last one.”

They both know that sentence is a lie. The question is whether Eriko will call him on it.

“Tell me how you did it.”


End file.
